Mucus membrane bleeding of the aerodigestive and gastrointestinal tracts may occur for various reasons. Epistaxis, for example, is a hemorrhage in the nostril cavity. Common treatment of the epistaxis may include the application of direct pressure by pinching the flexible portion of the nose. Another treatment is the application of a vasoconstrictive agent. Other forms of the treatment of epistaxis may include cauterizing of the wound area in the nose with the application of thermal energy, or heat. These thermal methods, along with other methods described herein and used currently, including the use of devices such as the Bovie device, may cause tissue damage and be painful for the patient.